Impl
This is a list of CMSes, web frameworks and other implementations. It is sorted alphabetically, but more sorted pages can be added by the users: * Adventure-PHP-Framework - a web-development framework for PHP. * Angerwhale - a Catalyst-based, non-database-based, blogging application. * aurora - a "slim modular MVC framework for PHP 5.2" * Big Medium - "a content management system aimed squarely at Web designers who want a CMS that enables extremely flexible designs but remains easy to set up without programming skills." (Perl, Proprietary). * Bitweaver - A highly modular web framework with a built-in CMS * CakePHP - a PHP-based web-framework modeled on Ruby on Rails. Licensed under the X11 Licence. * Catalyst - a powerful and popular MVC web-framework for Perl, which interfaces to many CPAN modules and with many plugins. * CGI::Application - a relatively minimal (and as a result flexible) web-development framework for Perl. * concrete5 - a PHP-based CMS that "makes it easy for anyone to run a web-site". * Django - a Python-based web-development framework. * Drupal - a powerful PHP-based Content Management System and web-application framework. * Divination 5 - Extensive Virtual DB and Virtual FS supported CMS * EasyCMS2 - a Catalyst-based CMS under development, that aims to be easy to use. * glass dildo - scripted based CMS forward and done. * Helma - a Java-hosted, JavaScript-scripted web-development framework. Licensed under the revised BSD Licence. * ImpressCMS - a PHP-based CMS that is a fork of XOOPS and compatible with its modules. * Kazi - a tiny Perl-based CMS. * Latemp - an offline Content Management System based on Website Meta Language, and some Perl CPAN modules. * Jifty - a web framework for Perl, which is DRY, a full stack, supports continuations, based on CPAN modules and has a Pony. Open Source (GPL+Artistic). * Joomla - a PHP-based CMS similar to Drupal or Plone. GPLed. * MediaWiki - a sophisticated PHP+MySQL wiki, that was developed for use in the Wikipedia and other wikis of the Wikimedia foundation. GPLed. * MODx CMS - A Content Management Framework in PHP, using MySQL. GPLed. * MojoMojo - a powerful Perl and Catalyst-based wiki. Perl-style Licence. * Movable Type - a Perl-based blogging platform and content-management system. Open Source (GPL). * Oddmuse - a GPLed Perl Wiki-engine, that is a fork of UseModWiki. * phpMyFAQ - a PHP-based system for managing a FAQ (Frequently Asked Questions). * PHPulse - a fast MVC framework for PHP. GPLed. * Pligg - a PHP+MySQL-based content-management system inspired by Digg.com * Podius - a Perl-based CMS (with no extra dependencies). GPLv3. * Reaction - a Perl-based MVC framework based on Catalyst. * Ruby on Rails - a famous MVC framework for the Ruby programming language, that started the hype about rapid-development MVC frameworks. MIT/X11. * Sense/Net - an open-source Enterprise Content Management System based on .NET. * Silva CMS - a Zope-based CMS that is intended for organizations that manage multiple or complex web-sites. * Symfony - a PHP (5 and above)-based web-framework. * Spensierato - a PHP-based CMS that aims to be simple-to-use and allow in-site editing for non-technical users. (GPL). * Tiki Wiki CMS Groupware - a PHP open-source CMS+groupware. * Titanium - a Perl online web framework based on CGI::Application. * TurboGears - a Python-based web-development framework. (MIT/X11 Licence) * Typeface - a Catalyst-based blogging application. * Typo - a Ruby on Rails-based blogging platform and content management software. MIT/X11. * WebAPP - a Perl-based blogging platform and content-management system. * WebGUI - a powerful Perl-based online CMS. * Website in a box - Simple, small-scale, Catalyst-based CMS for individuals and small groups. * Website Meta Language - an offline processor for UNIX-like systems (including cygwin), that involves passing several processors to generate the final HTML or embedded code. * WordPress - a PHP-based blogging platform and content-management system. * Yii - a PHP-based web-application framework. BSD-style license. * ZofCMS - a web-development framework and templating system for small-medium sites. Written in Perl. Perl License. * ecm * Zope - a web-application framework written in Python.